I propose to study the fundamentally important thermal phase transitions in lipid bilayers and biomembranes using equilibrium density measurements. This study will be facilitated by the purchase of a newly developed flow density meter. Particular points to be investigated are the order and the relative density change of the main transition. A systematic study of the lower transition will begin. The effects on both transitions of adding third components will be investigated.